Sleeping Habit
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Newt sudah berhenti bertanya mengenai kebiasaan tidur Minho yang membuatnya terjaga hampir setiap malam. Light-SLASH. OS.


_**Disclaimer**__: The Maze Runner trilogy belong to James Dashner. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

* * *

**Sleeping Habit**

* * *

Kadang ada kalanya Newt lebih suka tidur di alam terbuka dengan kantong tidurnya yang nyaman daripada di bawah atap Wisma yang terasa nyaman. Tentu saja jika cuaca di Glade sedang bersahabat. Newt tidak bodoh untuk tidur di atas rumput beratapkan langit di hari berhujan.

Pemandangan yang disajikan langit Glade di malam hari—penuh dengan bintang-bintang—bukanlah suatu hal yang menarik baginya. Namun dibandingkan tidur di dalam Wisma di mana dia harus mendengar dengkur keras dari beberapa Glader, tidur di alam terbuka seperti ini adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang ada. Setidaknya sekelilingnya sedikit lebih tenang dibandingkan tempat-tempat lain.

Newt melipat tangan dan menggunakannya sebagai penyangga kepala. Samar-samar dia masih dapat mendengar suara-suara rendah dari obrolan beberapa Glader di dekat Wisma.

Dia menguap lebar, membenarkan posisi tubuhnya sehingga merasa nyaman—dengan berbaring ke samping. Kedua matanya sudah sempat terpejam dan mengira bahwa dirinya sudah tertidur ketika merasakan ada gerakan di sisi belakang tubuhnya.

Newt merasa amat familiar dengan gerakan itu. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melihat dari balik punggungnya siapa yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Suara kantong tidur yang dibentangkan atau gerakan tubuh yang berusaha menyamankan diri di dalam kantong itu sudah begitu dikenalnya.

Newt hanya menarik napas panjang dan berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya lagi setelah merasakan embusan napas menggelitik tengkuknya.

Sejak beberapa waktu lalu Newt sudah berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Minho mempunyai kebiasaan tidur seperti ini; tidur di belakangnya di bawah naungan langit malam Glade.

Dia tentu saja ingat. Itu bukanlah peristiwa yang sering terjadi. Newt ingat bagaimana untuk pertama kalinya dia dibuat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Minho membentangkan kantong tidur di sampingnya. Sang pemuda Asia itu tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadanya; hanya melirik sekilas sebelum masuk ke dalam kantong tidur dan membuat dirinya nyaman sepanjang malam. Minho bahkan seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya mengenai apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di sini.

Satu malam terlewati dengan tanda tanya besar menghantui benak Newt. Dia berpikir mungkin hanya kebetulan semata. Besok malam mungkin Minho akan mencari tempat tidur yang lain.

Dan Newt akan kembali ditinggalkan sendiri dengan kebiasaannya memandangi langit Glade sebelum tidur membungkusnya dengan mimpi-mimpi indah.

Tapi nyatanya, tidak seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Minho kembali tidur di sampingnya. Bukan hanya keesokan malam namun juga malam-malam berikutnya. Setiap malam, sang Pelari akan tidur tanpa suara di belakangnya sambil terkadang membenamkan wajah di tengkuk belakangnya. Newt akan menyadari bahwa dirinya selalu terjaga sepanjang malam jika Minho melakukan hal itu; berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas di balik kantong tidur.

Newt tidak pernah menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Minho—mengenai kebiasaan-kebiasaan itu—karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut selalu saja seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Mulutnya hanya akan terbuka dan tertutup tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar. Lalu Minho ... pemuda itu hanya akan menatapnya sambil menaikkan salah satu alis.

Minho berjalan melewatinya seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi dan meninggalkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar.

_Apa maksud Minho melakukan semua itu?_

Gerakan Minho di belakangnya—yang beringsut mendekat—membuat Newt tersadar. Napasnya tercekat merasakan embusan napas pemuda itu kembali menggelitik tengkuknya. Terasa begitu dekat sehingga Newt bahkan seperti bisa merasakan bibir pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan permukaan lehernya. Newt merasakan tubuhnya menegang dengan napas yang tertahan.

"M—Minho...," bisiknya. Sadar bagaimana suaranya terdengar seperti tertahan.

Dia tidak berani untuk bergerak dan hanya berbaring seperti patung saat dia _benar_-_benar_ merasakan permukaan bibir Minho menyapu lembut tengkuknya. Terlalu banyak hal yang kini terlintas di benaknya sampai Newt merasa kepalanya penuh dan akan meledak.

"M—Minho ... apa yang kau—"

Suaranya terputus kala merasakan sesuatu bergerak di atas kantong tidurnya. Dia melirik dengan sedikit rasa ingin tahu. Kembali terkejut setelah melihat lengan kiri Minho yang berotot melingkar pada kantong tidur miliknya seolah-olah pemuda itu tengah memeluknya.

Kerutan muncul di kening Newt. Dia berusaha menghilangnya rona merah yang kini sepenuhnya mewarnai wajahnya. Dengan susah payah mencoba mengeluarkan tangan dari dalam kantong tidur sembari mengabaikan geram pelan dari sang Pelari.

"Oh demi Grie—bisakah kau diam, Newt?"

Tubuhnya membeku. Gerakan tubuh yang berusaha melepaskan diri mendadak terhenti. Newt mengintip dari balik bahu. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Minho yang tampak gelap karena tertutup bayang-bayang dedaunan pohon. Kedua mata pemuda itu terpejam seperti tertidur. Hanya pelukan pada pinggangnyalah yang semakin erat membuat Newt tahu bahwa sang pemuda Asia itu masih terjaga.

"Tidurlah dan jangan mengatakan apa pun," kata Minho tanpa membuka mata, "atau suaramu akan membuat Alby dan yang lain mendengar dan datang lalu melihat posisi kita seperti ini."

Uh—uh, itu bukanlah kalimat yang ingin didengar Newt sekarang. Sungguh? Minho tidak terdengar seperti mengancamnya, bukan? Lagi pula apa yang sebenarnya sedang dipikirkan Minho? Newt sama sekali tidak ingin berada di posisi seperti ini—dengan Minho yang memeluknya dari belakang. Dia hanya ingin tidur dengan tenang seperti malam-malam sebelum Minho mengganggunya.

Newt menatap Minho tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Ketidakpercayaan tergambar jelas di kedua matanya. Dia ingin melayangkan protes dan meminta dengan paksa—jika itu memang diperlukan—agar Minho meninggalkannya. Kantong di bawah matanya semakin tebal dari hari ke hari dan dia menyalahkan Minho akan hal itu.

Hanya saja ... desah napas teratur dan gumaman tidak jelas mengenai Griever dan _maze_ yang samar-sama didengarnya dari pemuda itu membuatnya menahan keinginan tersebut. Ekspresi di wajahnya melembut.

"Kali ini aku akan membiarkan semua ini," katanya tanpa berpikir jika Minho akan mendengar atau tidak. "Tapi jika besok kau kembali tidak membuatku bisa tidur—aku bersumpah—Minho, sengatan Griever terasa tidak akan ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Aku sungguh-sungguh, kau dengar?"

Tapi Minho tidak mengatakan apa pun; membuat Newt mendesah panjang sebelum membetulkan posisinya di dalam kantong tidur yang sempit dan membuat dirinya nyaman. Pelukan pada pinggangnya semakin erat sampai membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk bernapas.

Perlu waktu lama bagi kantuk untuk membawanya ke terjun alam mimpi; sebelum dia tidak lagi mendengar suara perbincangan dari para Glader tidak jauh darinya atau bisikan selamat malam yang diucapkan Minho kepada dirinya.[]

—_**fin**_

* * *

_Fanfiksi pertama saya di sini~~! Terima kasih banyak sudah mampir untuk membaca. Dua kali terima kasih jika ada yang berkenan memberikan komentar ;) ;)_


End file.
